Graveyard
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Environment |ability = Zombies played here are Gravestones. When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone here, it gets +1 . |flavor text = Super Brainz always wanted a house with a nice yard.}} Graveyard is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives any zombie played in it the Gravestone trait and all zombies that come out of a gravestone in it +1 . The latter ability does not activate on Line Dancing Zombie and Surprise Gargantuar, as they move to another lane before it activates. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Environment *'Ability:' Zombies played here are Gravestones. When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone here, it gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Super Brainz always wanted a house with a nice yard. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.18.13 * Update 1.24.6 *Description change: Was originally Where do little Zombies come from? Strategies With This environment is really useful as whatever zombie you play will be inside a Gravestone immediately. This helps the zombie avoid any plant threats until it is revealed during the Zombie Tricks phase, as well as getting +1 when revealed except Line Dancing Zombie and Surprise Gargantuar. In fact, your opponent cannot know what is inside that gravestone without using Spyris. Even though can destroy that zombie in this environment, your opponent can only carry a limited number of Grave Busters in their deck. Playing useless zombies on a Graveyard can trick them into wasting Grave Busters. This can also be useful if you have multiple Graveyards on the field. Zombies that benefit greatly from this environment include: *Zombies with "When played" abilities that affect plants such as Zombot 1000 and Fireworks Zombie, as they can affect plants played or made in the Plants Play phase this turn. *Zombies with the Strikethrough, Deadly, or Frenzy trait like , Vimpire, Space Cowboy, and to take some of your opponent's plants by surprise. *Zombies with high stats in general, such as Valkyrie. is a good zombie to use with such examples, as he can Bounce Graveyard along with all plants in there, guaranteeing a chance for the powerful zombie to strike your opponent. This also allows Graveyard to be played for later use. This environment is a bit redundant on zombies that already have the Gravestone trait, as the only benefit that the zombie will get is just +1 . However, this can also trick your opponent, as they will be expecting a zombie without the Gravestone trait to be played there in most cases. Take note that when you play cards that make zombies on a graveyard lane, zombies made in it will automatically hide in gravestones, so keep that in mind. This also includes tricks and abilities that make zombies such as Beam Me Up, Hail-a-Copter, or Barrel of Deadbeards. In addition, if you play Mixed-Up Gravedigger in Graveyard, he will automatically hide in a gravestone and won't activate his ability even if he is revealed later. This can also be used just to override powerful plant environments like Pair Pearadise, due to its cheap cost of 1 . Against This environment is really cheap and allows your opponent to play any zombie in that environment. Not only does it get a small strength boost, but you will not know what zombie is inside the gravestone. In addition, you cannot use damaging tricks or instant kills on the turn that zombie is played. Against this environment, Spyris is really useful as you can know which zombie is in which gravestone. Using or Beta-Carrotina, you can combine Spyris with Grave Buster and know which gravestone you should destroy, as you can only bring a maximum of four Grave Busters into your deck. If all the lanes are filled with Graveyard and all zombies played this turn are in gravestones, using Cool Bean along with Winter Squash can destroy all the gravestones immediately. But if you really want to know what zombies are played without Spyris, then aim at overriding this environment with one of yours. This strategy is essentially the only choice for Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Captain Combustible, who all lack ways to deal with gravestones normally. Gallery EA3D9F17-4F1C-4E78-A9C8-06FEE13885A8.png|Graveyard's statistics graveyardcard.jpg|Graveyard's card GraveyardCardImage.png|Graveyard's card image Graveyard.png|Graveyard's sprites Very Scary.png|Graveyard on the field graveyardactivation.jpg|Graveyard activating its ability on Firefighter Old GraveyardStat.jpg|Graveyard's statistics